Balto A Life hangs in the balance
by Timk
Summary: (Balto) The sequel to


A Life Hang's in the Balance  
by Timk 

_Sequel to Star's Dilemma, Lone Star, and A Race Against Time_  
_Please read parts 1, 2, and 3 before proceeding_

Quick recap, Star is in love with Dixie, Jack a new British dog with a formula on his collar has been DOG NAPPED, with the help Of Balto and Steele, yes Steele, they have tracked down Jack, with the rest of the gang following, Star lagging behind, They reach a cave, but due to an avalanche were trapped inside, star jumped out to save Dixie, but was unable to save himself and was crushed by the snow, Balto and Steele have carried on inside the cave to be met by 2 snipers in a watch tower, after passing the watchmen, were able to locate Jack and free him, exiting the avalanche in a jeep, and turning out star's body at the same time. 

Star has been pushed out of the snow drift by the jeep, the jeep has overheated and is unusable, the dog's have gone to investigate star's body which now lay's on the ground. 

Balto: Star, Star (Balto nudes star's body to get no response) 

Dixie turn's her head away. 

Balto: Oh god what do we do now. 

Kaltag: Go through the standard health and safety procedure. 

Balto: What's that? 

Kaltag: (Kaltag moves Balto to one side and being's to do ABC) First you check the airway, make sure he has nothing in his mouth, or swallowed his tongue, good, second check Breathing, Yes he's breathing, Circulation, wait, no, No! there's no circulation. 

Balto: What does that mean. 

Kaltag: There's no blood circulating. 

Kaltag immediately does the heart pump, 

Kaltag: Yes, yes, we have a pulse. 

Balto: Now what do we do, we can't move him, and he's almost frozen to death. 

Steele: We have to get him back to Nome, it's the only hope we've got. 

Everyone immediately stares at Steele. 

Steele: What, even if he is a scrawny annoying dog, I still kinda like him. 

Balto: Well how do we do that. 

Dixie: How about we drape him over your shoulders, like a scarf. 

Balto: anyone got a better idea? 

Dixie and Kaltag stand on the jeep, Jenna stands and watches as Steele picks star up by the scruff of his neck, he is passed up to Dixie and Kaltag. 

Kaltag: Hurry up Balto, he's heavy. 

Balto moves to the side of the jeep, Star is lowered over Balto's shoulders. 

Balto: is it normal to feel his heartbeat? 

Kaltag: Oh no, he must have broken his ribs as well. 

Balto: He's freezing. 

Steele: Well I would be to if I were under several tons of snow for hours 

Kaltag: He's worse than I thought, we have to get back to Nome now. 

They begin their long walk to Nome, the wind has begun to get up, it look's like a storm might be on it's way. 

Meanwhile back in Nome. 

Rosy: Daddy, when will Balto be back, I miss him. 

Dad: I don't know Rosy, I really don't know. 

Rosy: Do you think he's ok. 

Dad: I'm sure he is, but something tell's me. (pauses) 

Rosy: What's wrong Daddy, is it Balto. 

Dad: No, no. 

Rosy: What about Jenna, is it Jenna. 

Dad: No, I'm not sure, all I can tell is it's urgent. 

Rosy: Oh I do hope there ok. 

Dad: so do I Rosy, So do i. 

The gang have begun to walk the route back to Nome, now with only Balto's nose as a guide and a friend's life at stake the tension is higher than ever before. 

A huge gust of wind pushes Balto back. 

Balto: We must keep going, Star's life is at stake, we must keep going. 

Kaltag: I don't know how much more he can take, he's frozen, was buried alive and only just breathing. 

Balto: We can't give up so soon, this is Star were talking about. 

The evil storm whips around the hill side, and a layer of snow is going across the land, will Balto and the other's survive the elements. 

The snow between Balto begins to give way, Balto stretches out to prevent it from slipping any more. 

Balto: Stop, this snow is giving way. 

Kaltag: well what now. 

Balto: I will slowly edge across it, until it is safe. 

Balto begins to move slowly across the fragile snow, with every step a little crumbles from the edge. 

Balto: come-on copy me, the others begin to follow Balto slowly. 

First Jenna, she get's on the snow, and slowly pushes herself along, every movement causes more snow to fall from the edge, then Kaltag, slowly, followed by Dixie, slowly, more snow keep's falling from the edge, Nikki, then Steele, the snow crumbles with Steele, more fall's off, he walk's slowly around the hill, edging. The snow gives way, he leap's for the strong snow. 

His Paw grabs some, he is held by his paw's. 

Steele: Well don't just stand there help me. 

Balto: ok (he approach's Steele) I will bite your paw, if I move my feet Star will fall. 

Steel: Ok but I'm not happy. 

(OUCH) Balto get's hold of Steele's paw and begins to pull him up the snowy hill. 

Steele: I will never forgive you for biting my Paw. 

Balto: Well it was either that or you die. 

Steele: I'm not sure what's worse. He begins to walk along with a limp. 

They walk on for a bit. 

No-one seem's to notice but Star's ear's begin to prick up, He turn's his ear's to hear a conversation between Jenna and Balto. 

Balto: I know that he saved Dixie's life, but nothing's going to happen if he can't even talk to her. 

Jenna: Oh but haven't you heard her, that's all she's talking about, by the look of it Jack is getting sick of it. 

Dixie: Can you believe it, He saved my life in exchange for his. I can't believe it, has anyone ever done that for you? 

Jack: (under his breath) Please be quiet. 

Dixie: I think I actually might like him, I mean he did save my life and all, perhaps I should take more notice of him. 

Jack: Please be quiet. 

Jenna: See what I mean. 

Balto: Yeh at this rate Star won't have to say a thing, and in the state he's in he won't be able to. 

Jenna: He does have to be a bit more brave though, I mean he's never even said a word to Dixie, let alone a sentence. 

Balto: Oh he'll be fine, he will need a bit of Dutch courage, we will have to take it one step at a time. 

Jenna: Try to stop him falling over whenever he sees her for a start. 

Balto: Yeh that might be a problem. 

Kaltag: You know what Nikki, Dixie is beginning to get on my nerves, all she talk's about is Star, Star this and Star that. 

Nikki: Can't you see she's in love. 

Kaltag: Dixie and Star! Not in a million years. 

Nikki: it's true just look at the way she talk's about him, it must be love. 

Star let's out a deep sigh of relief. And then realises what pain he's in, he lets out a loud yell. 

Balto: He's alive, I can't believe it he's alive. 

Steele: Well maybe there's more to that little turnip than meet's the eye? 

Dixie immediately run's up to Star, so does everyone else. 

Dixie: I would nuzzle you now Star but I'm afraid I might break your neck. 

Balto: Ok but we really must keep going, were almost at Nome. 

Dixie: Just relax my love it will be alright. 

Star: Well I'm not sure I even have a working muscle in my body to relax. 

Dixie: Then it won't be hard will it. 

Meanwhile back in Nome. 

Rosy: Dad I think Balto's hurt. 

Dad: I'm sure he's fine. 

Rosy: Dad can we please go look for him he could be hurt. 

Dad: It's late and cold, no. 

Rosy: Oh please, Please. 

Dad: Oh ok. 

Mum: What's going on. 

Rosy: Dad is taking me out to help find Balto and Jenna. 

Mum: Are you dear? 

Dad: Yes I am, he should have been home by now. 

They leave there house in a hurry leaving just enough time to grab their coats. 

They bump into Star's owner in the street. 

Star's owner: Oh hello, have you seen my Star? 

Dad: Oh no I haven't. Have you seen Balto and Jenna? 

Star's owner: Oh no, are they missing to? 

Dad: Yes, I hope there all ok. 

Star's owner: Me to, (He walk's off) Star, Star. 

They wonder into a near by pub, to bump into Jack's owner. 

Dad: Oh hi there who are you? 

Jack's owner: I'm not in the mood. 

Mum: What's wrong? 

Jack's owner: Oh my dog's been dog napped, he's probably dead by now.( he begins to cry) 

Dad: that's strange our dog's are missing to. 

Jack's owner: I didn't say missing I said Dog Napped. I saw them with my own two eyes but couldn't stop them. 

Dad: Oh that's bad, but you can't stay here and just drink your sorrows away, come and help us. 

Jack's owner: Well I'm really not in the mood. 

Dad: Well ok. Bye. 

Jack's owner: Good luck, hope you are luckier than me, (as he drink's down another pint) 

Balto: there it is, were almost home. 

Kaltag: Oh boy I can't wait. 

Star: I can. 

Balto: What. 

Star: I don't want my master to see me like this, he would be upset. 

Balto: we must. 

Dixie: Don't worry, we'll look after you. Star. 

Star: Was that you Dixie? 

Star's owner: Star, oh my god is that you? Oh no, what happened. Quick we have to get him to the vet. 

Dad: Hey what's going on over here, quick Rosy look away. 

(Mum grabs Rosy) 

Mum: Oh my, is Star ok? 

Star's owner: I don't know, I really don't know, (he deigns to cry) 

Star then lick's his owner. 

Dad: We have to get him to the vet now. Come on. 

Balto: run's off with Star. 

Dad: Balto wait. 

Rosy: What's happening Mummy? 

Mum: It's ok sweetheart. 

Star's owner: I Think he's going to the vet, what a cleaver animal. 

They all chase after Balto. 

3 month's later 

Star's laying down in his house on a soft pillow, he has cast's all over his body except his head. Dixie walk's in. 

Dixie: Where does it hurt? (She lick's his face) 

Star sort of mumbles for a second and then finally says something. 

Star: er, wellll, er, all over. 

Dixie: Oh don't worry you look a lot better than you did 3 month's ago. 

Star: I think I look like a giant spit ball. 

Dixie: Not to me, you look wonderful, (she kisses him) He fall's into a trance like state. 

Dixie: Well at least it's better than going unconscious. The others send their love. 

Star: Yuk really. 

Dixie: Well, you know what I mean. 

They both touch noses, 

The End 

Id like to thank Cyberwulfe for inspiration and Canis Lupis for part 2.  
This script was written on the 2/01/03  
And script 3 on the 01/01/03 at 8:00pm Uk.  
You are free to use this script or any other script I create. 

If you would like to add a sequel to this work you are free to do so. 

Back to the FanFics Section 


End file.
